


Necessity Turned to Joy

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave doesn't like the ethics of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity Turned to Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"You cannot keep ignoring the demands of your coding," Megatron told the supine communicator. 

"How can I create an incomplete being, make them subject to me as their support forever, never truly free?" Soundwave countered, though he knew his misery would be abated if he just would do what Megatron was suggesting.

His friend chuckled lightly. "There is an irony in your coding as a carrier, when your Ember burns with anarchy."

"Freedom," Soundwave corrected. "But so totally right on, bud."

"Perhaps… something formed almost as a pet? A cyber-cat or an electro-eagle? A creature that could fill the coding demand, but is less than independent by nature?" Megatron offered as an idea.

Soundwave rolled to the side and looked at his long-time friend. "Less of a problem… good way to figure out if I can tolerate it. But it still rubs my ports raw to admit that I have to make another being to be whole."

Megatron nodded, then looked sharp. "Soundwave, did you ever stop to consider that the fact you need them makes you as unfree as you see they will be?"

Soundwave looked stunned for a long moment, only static on his bands for that time, before he gave a happy burst of joy. "Bueno, Buddy Bot! I got them, they got me, and we handshake always."

"Yes. Your views of the historical files, that the symbionts are servitors, is flawed, once you factor in the system feedback between them and yourself," Megatron reasoned.

"Totally schway," Soundwave agreed.

Megatron felt a relief that he was needing his translation files again; it meant Soundwave was feeling better.

`~`~`~`~`

The professor smiled as the avian curled in his hand, the tail wrapping around his wrist. He looked over as Soundwave was cavorting playfully with the hyper cyber-cat.

"I thought I said 'or'," Megatron teased.

"Couldn't see just having one; they might get lonely," Soundwave replied while rejoicing in the feeling of completion, without being glutted by too much energy.

"You are a magnificent mech, my friend, in all of your compassion and empathy."

"Hope they think so," was all Soundwave would say to that.


End file.
